Light My Fire
by schoolgirl-cheesesculpture
Summary: Mello makes Matt go outside to smoke... In the pouring rain. Matt doesn't like this idea so he drags Mello outside with him MxM fluff-ish


The strained high pitched gameboy music was battling with the steady downpour of water coming from the shower throughout the small apartment that Mello and Matt shared. Even with both of then doing odd jobs around L.A. they barely scraped up enough to pay for the necessities like rent, food, cigarettes, chocolate and at least one new game a month. It consisted of a barely passable kitchen; the fridge so meticulous that they had to kick it to make it shut properly, a tiny bedroom just big enough for both of their beds, a small bathroom that Mello was currently in and the living room that Matt was in. He was currently sitting on the old decrepit couch that looked like it would fall apart with even the smallest amount of pressure.

Matt sighed and paused his game, taking a cigarette out of his pocket at the same time. The burst of flame reflected on his orange tinted goggles as he lit the cancer stick up. The tip burned bright red as he drew in a breath. Slowly, he let the vile smoke seep out his mouth with a smile. He started his game up again and continued bashing the random pixilated characters.

Soon after Matt started to play again, the sound of the rushing water stopped and was replaced by the thumps coming from the bathroom signaling that Mello was now getting changed in the cramped space.

He had just gotten past level 31 on his game when Mello walked out of the bathroom. Matt saw the blonde sniff the air experimentally then turn his aquamarine stare at the red-head viciously.

"Don't smoke inside damnit." Mello said, grabbing the offending object from Matt's mouth and throwing it out the partially opened window.

Matt frowned, "Then where do you want me to smoke? Outside? It's raining!" he pointed out the window as to emphasize his point.

He just smirked "Then let's hope little Matty won't get too wet."

"…Screw you…" Matt sighed again. He instantly got an idea so he shut off his game. "Ok then…" He started grinning, "But you have to come with me, blondie." Matt grabbed Mello's wrist and started pulling him towards the door.

Mello started grunting to try and get Matt to let go of him while pulling at his hand that was firmly clasped on his wrist. Luckily for him, Matt grabbed both of their jackets on their way out the door and into the cramped hallway of the apartment building. He dragged Mello all the way down the stairs and out into the deserted street. Throwing Mello's jacket at him, he put his own on before he got too soaked.

The alleyway to the apartment building was immensely dirty, each wall covered with a few layers of graffiti ranging from different gang symbols to various profanities. The ground had pools of muddy water and loads of random trash and shrapnel. In general, everything looked grimy.

Mello snarled and put his jacket over his tight vest. Matt reached into his pocket again and brought out another cigarette and his lighter to attempt to light it in the pouring rain. After a few failed attempts, he sighed again and kept on trying. Mello kept on watching the red-head try to light it, and he said abruptly "Why in the world am I even out here still? I can't believe that I'm still out here in the pouring rain when I could actually be inside and nice and dry."

After a brief pause, Matt looked up at the stormy sky. The rain was hitting the lenses of his goggles, creating miniature pools in each almost as if he was crying. For a moment, he looked deep in thought, then he randomly stated "Hey look! It's a flock of flying apple pies! Haven't seen those for a long time!"

Mello shot him a look as if to imply that he was on some sort of drugs (other than cigarettes of course). Needless to say, he still looked up at the dark clouds to try and see what made him think that he was looking at a flock of flying apple pies. Matt just laughed and said to him "Haha made you look."

He growled deeply and muttered under his breath "…Idiot…"

"What was that Mr. Grumpypants? Is someone getting their panties in a twist?" Matt made eye contact with him, a smile playing on his lips.

Mello's face momentarily flushed. After a few minutes to let Mello recuperate, Matt said "Just to let you know, I really have no idea why I actually listened to you and came out in the rain just to have a smoke." He was still trying unsuccessfully to light the soaked cancer-stick.

"It's pretty hard to believe that I'm out here with you." Mello started looking through his jacket for a stray piece of chocolate.

A couple more minutes while still trying to light his nicotine fix, Matt groaned and said, "You know what? I can't smoke in the rain… I'm ruining all my cigarettes damnit."

"Live with it." Mello just stood there, the raindrops making pathways down his jacket to join the rest of their brethren in the pools by his feet.

"Well if you going to feel that way, then you need to get me some new cigs." Matt said, grabbing another one out of his pocket to try his luck on it.

"Me? Get you lung cancer? I don't think so. You aren't only the one that will get yourself a new box of portable cancer, but my chocolate as well!" Matt just snorted, shedding Mello's comment off of him.

A few more minutes passed between them while they each tried to outlast each other. Mello started fidgeting and grasping the hem of his jacket, his hands getting withdrawals from the absence of a chocolate bar. Matt just kept on attempting to light at least one of his cigarettes. One time, one of them caught the flame and as Matt was about to celebrate, the flare died out because of the sudden wind that appeared.

"Stupid thing… I need fire, not this wimpy thing." He continued trying to light it as Mello plastered a smirk on his face. He stealthy slid closer to Matt. He kept on grinning as he took the stick out of Matt's lips and replaced it with his own lips. At first it was chaste, their lips molding together. Matt seemed to have almost predicted Mello would do something like this.

Mello quickly escalated the passion, brushing his tongue against Matt's slightly chapped lips. As he gasped, Mello slipped his tongue into the red-head's mouth. Their slick muscles danced together, the taste a mixture of sodden ash and stale chocolate. Matt's hand was slowly tangling itself in Mello's blonde hair as Mello grabbed onto Matt's waist.

Pushing Matt against the slimy wall, Mello started reaching his gloved hand against the smooth skin of Matt's sides, eliciting another gasp from the younger boy. They started sliding down the wall, not losing contact with each others mouth, Matt wrapping his free arm around Mello; holding him closer. As soon as Matt hit the ground, Mello pushed him onto the ground and kneeled over him while staying firmly attached.

As soon as Matt broke away gasping for air, he smiled up at Mello. Then as soon as he realized he was on the ground, he let out a loud groan. "Damnit Mel…." He started, "Now I'm going to have to get this dry-cleaned as well as get more cigs."

"Don't forget my chocolate." Mello smirked and lowered his head back down close to Matt's.

"Would you ever let me?" Matt said jokingly as he lifted his head and kissed Mello softly, the rain from Mello's hair dripping on his face

With that, Mello got up off Matt and reached out his hand to help Matt up. Gracious, Matt grabbed it as Mello pulled him up. Wiping some rain from his goggles, Matt asked, "So other than all that unresolved sexual tension you seem to be holding, what was that all about?"

From the doorway, Mello turned his head back and said with a smirk, "That? Just lighting your fire."


End file.
